


Paused

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis listens to his advisor.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Paused

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Finances are dreadfully boring. Almost as boring as agriculture. Some days, Noctis would do anything to have a minister of video games submitting as many reports as the other ministers do. Then the nights spent poring over papers wouldn’t be so incredibly unbearable. And he would even appoint Prompto to that position, so the forms would come with cute little notes scrolled in the margins and doodles of chocobos. If there was even _one_ doodle in his giant stack of paperwork, it would vastly improve his night. 

But thus far, there haven’t been any, and he doubts there will be. He sighs and pulls the next form over his desk, wondering if his father loathed this sort of thing as much him. He never fully appreciated at the time just how much _work_ went into being king.

He hears the telltale fluttering of tiny wings and glances over as his loyal advisor settles onto his shoulder. Ignis’ trim legs cross one over the other, his miniscule fingers folding in his laps. He suggests, “You should take a break, Your Majesty.”

Noctis almost does a full double take. “Really? _You’re_ telling me to _stop_ working?”

Ignis frowns at him as though he’s being deliberately difficult, when his dismay is perfectly reasonable—Ignis is the one always trying to make him more responsible. But Ignis huffs, “I do care about you, you know. I don’t want you to over exert yourself. You’re doing a fine job thus far, but running a kingdom is hard work, and you must practice self-care as much as you care for you subjects.”

Internally, Noctis is beaming. Ignis’ praise is hard-earned, and if he’s perfectly honest with himself, Noctis has never been fully comfortable taking up his father’s title. He would’ve much preferred to stay a child forever, hanging out with his friends on mindless road trips and playing video games at home. But that just wasn’t the hand he was dealt. Noctis can’t help wondering: “Did you tell my father to take breaks too?”

“Every night,” Ignis insists. “He worked _far_ harder than you do.”

Noctis snorts. He walked right into that one. Shaking his head, he leans back in his chair, taking the movement slow so as not to dislodge the sprite still seated on his shoulder. “Alright, then,” he agrees. “How about we a video game or two. Play a round with me?”

“Isn’t that what you have Prompto for?”

“And let the civilians know their king is slacking off?”

Ignis chuckles. The sound is adorable for how _small_ it is, twinkling like distant bells. Noctis reaches for his top drawer and pulls out two phones—the one that belongs to him, and the one for just this purpose. It’s technically Ignis’, but it’s three times as heavy and nearly as large as Ignis himself, so he rarely lugs it through the Citadel. It’s main function has become the King’s Knight app.

Noctis taps it open on both phones, and Ignis kicks off Noctis’ shoulder, flying down to the countertop. He sits at the phone’s head, arms stretched out in anticipation of the buttons that should be controlled with single fingers, not whole hands. 

Somehow, Ignis still tends to win. The game starts, and Ignis tells him, “Good luck, Your Majesty. You shall need it.”


End file.
